


A Beautiful Lie

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for episode 1x12</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x12

A Beautiful Lie  
She had believed him. She could not remember a time in her life when she had ever wavered to take Robin at his word, but she knew that she must ask him- look him in his eyes- before she could make her own decision. She had trembled and hesitated as she put the question to him, but his answer and his kiss had driven any doubt from her mind. She had believed him. And somewhere along the line, she realized with that now too familiar ache forming in the back of her throat, she had come to believe _in_ him.


End file.
